There have been known a system for controlling multiple electronic devices through pulse width modulation (PWM) using multiple phase-offset triangular wave signals, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open 2000-92851. This prior art system utilizes phase shifters for shifting or offsetting the phase of a given original signal to obtain the multiple phase-shifted triangular wave signals. Each of the phase shifters digitally delays the original signal by means of, for example, a register.
A conventional system that utilizing such phase shifters is complex in structure, and hence costly. Further, the prior art system is difficult to apply to a system in which the electronic devices thereof are already equipped with a triangular wave signal generator.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method and a system for generating a multiplicity of phase-shifted triangular wave signals by generating a multiplicity triangular wave signals by means of electronic devices and by synchronizing the triangular wave signals to be offset in phase from one another.